The Madness of the Hitokiri
by Kitsanken
Summary: Set during the revolution, towards the end, Saito and Battousai confront each other---with shocking results---(No, it isn't your imagination. After a year of being on hiatus, this story has FINALLY been UPDATED!) Part 10 ready to be viewed. x Enjoy.
1. Part 1

Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The Madness of the Hitokiri  
  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
Butcher. The katana moved up, moonlight glinting off the cold steel of the blade. Killer. The blade paused for a moment, then swept down in a deadly arc. Monster. Battousai closed his eyes, the tangy scent of blood filling his senses. He parted his lips and, feeling the blood on them, licked slowly, an almost rapturous expression crossing his youthful face. He opened his eyes, almost glowing in the darkness, madness lending intensity to the heat of the amber gaze. He raised his hand slowly, staring at the blood on the katana he held. He reached up with his other hand, tracing his fingers through the cooling blood. A moment later, he raised his fingers to his mouth, licking the blood from them, tasting, before drawing them into his mouth and suckling greedily.  
  
  
Why had he never noticed how pleasurable killing could be? How much enjoyment had he missed during his pathetic time of self-denial? He already despised himself, so anything he now did made no difference to him. He smiled, a frighteningly angelic smile contrasting with the insane glitter of his eyes. "Saito Hajime---What a pleasant chance meeting." He turned slowly to face the man who had tried to creep up behind him unnoticed.  
  
  
"Battousai." His lip curled with disgust.  
  
  
Battousai tilted his head to the side mockingly, the smile widening into an almost cheerful expression if not for the malice gleaming in his amber eyes. "Are you here to kill me, Saito?" He sounded almost mildly curious and a little bored.  
  
  
"Your obscenity must be stopped." He moved into the stance for his favorite technique---the Gatoutsu. "Your perversion has reached demonic proportions. You should have been killed months ago before your insanity reached this level of debasement."  
  
  
The younger man pursed his lips thoughtfully and tapped a finger against his lips. "Maybe I don't want you to kill me. What then?"  
  
  
"Your death is assured, Battousai. My Gatoutsu never misses." He sprang forward in the powerful thrusting technique, feeling grim satisfaction as his target showed a look of surprise and seemed momentarily shocked motionless. The next instant he disappeared. Saito came to a stop, his annoyance carefully hidden. He whirled at a tap on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Your Gatoutsu never misses, huh? I guess there's always a time for a first." Saito's eyes narrowed as he stared down into the delicate features of the killer known as Hitokiri Battousai and saw the mocking smile curving his lips. "Have you ever wondered why you're so good at killing, Saito?"  
  
  
Saito swung his katana in a side arc, intending to sever head from body. The blade sliced through air as Battousai disappeared once again. "Justice, Battousai. Justice is on my side."  
  
  
"Wrong." Saito spun to face the smaller man. "You're faster, stronger and better trained than most. But under it all you like power---and having complete control over whether a man lives or dies is the ultimate power. Wouldn't you agree, Saito Hajime?"  
  
  
"Perhaps for you." Saito's eyes reflected his growing anger directed at the younger man---and the knowledge that this was some kind of sick game being orchestrated by the ansatsusha before him.  
  
  
"Me? No, it has nothing to do with power, not at all." He laughed brightly, the malice fading to genuine amusement in his eyes. "I like blood, Saito. The colour, the smell---even the taste, I like it all." He laughed again as horror crossed Saito's expression. "The sound of a katana cutting through flesh and bone---I like that, too. Death is fascinating in its finality."  
  
  
"Your degradation is even worse than I first envisioned. How can you calmly discuss such a perversion of human nature?"  
  
  
"Well, you brought it up, Saito. If you'd rather not discuss it, then that's fine with me. Just don't blame me for your own shortcomings and morbid curiosity. I only take responsibility for my own deviancy, you know. What you do is none of my concern."  
  
  
"You're disgusting, Battousai---real filth." Saito's revulsion showed clearly in his tone and expression.  
  
  
"There's no need to be insulting, Saito." Battousai's eyes narrowed dangerously though his tone remained mild. His expression altered again to the mask of pleasant young man. "Ask me anything, Saito, anything at all, and I'll tell you the truth---Just as long as it isn't about the Ishinshishi."  
  
  
"How generous of you. Why?" Saito didn't dare relax his stance and leave himself open to attack, though he was rather curious about the change he sensed in Battousai---this was almost an entirely different man compared to the one he fought just over seven months before. What made him change so drastically?  
  
  
"I just finished killing. I'm in a good mood." Saito couldn't hide his repulsion at the candid reply. "What's the matter, Saito? Feeling a little ill?"  
  
  
Saito swallowed the bile working its way up his throat and forced his expression to careful blankness. "Not at all. Why do you enjoy killing so much, Battousai?"  
  
  
He frowned at Saito, clearly irritated by the question. "I told you, I like blood. I don't like repeating myself, Saito, so pay attention."  
  
  
"Is that the only reason?" Saito raised an eyebrow in surprise when the amber gaze slid away from his own, uncertainty filling the young man's expression for a moment. "Or is there more to it than just the blood?"  
  
  
"What does it matter, Saito? Why are you asking that?" Saito smirked down at him triumphantly. He had succeeded in rattling Battousai's nerves it seemed. "What's that look for?"  
  
  
"You said you'd answer any question except anything concerning the Ishinshishi. Are you reneging, Battousai?"  
  
  
He shook his head sharply. "No. I like the blood, Saito. And I like the feeling I get when I watch the life go out of my target's eyes. Are you happy? Is that what you wanted to hear?"  
  
  
Saito ignored the petulant note in the other's voice and his own growing nausea. Battousai was clearly insane. "What feeling would that be?"  
  
  
"Uh---" The younger man hesitated, a faint blush creeping into his face. "I don't think you want to know that, Saito. It might---um---embarrass you." Saito folded his arms over his chest, resting his katana against his shoulder and raised an eyebrow mockingly. "Well, you insisted so don't blame me." He grinned up at Saito and gestured below his waist. "That kind of good feeling, Saito. You know, the kind most men get when visiting a baita. I don't mind them, but I like the killing more. It's quicker and less effort. I have no one to please but myself."  
  
  
Saito felt the blood first rush into his face in acute embarrassment---just as Battousai had warned---then drain away, leaving him pale with horrified shock. "Kami-sama---Chickushou!"  
  
  
The younger man looked up at him in concern. "Are you all right, Saito? Maybe you should sit down for a while. You look a little pale." He gestured to the side at a nearby building. "Here, I'll even help you."  
  
  
Saito glared at him and knocked his hand away. "Don't touch me. I don't want you to touch any part of me." For a moment Saito almost thought he saw hurt in the amber eyes looking up at him with concern.  
  
  
"Suit yourself. How do you expect to kill me without touching me? And why the sudden aversion anyway?"  
  
  
"It is unfortunate, but I'll have to dispose of my katana after I kill you. And to answer your question, the sudden aversion, as you call it, stems from your obvious corruption. That kind of pleasure is NOT experienced when killing, Battousai. It is abnormal behaviour."  
  
  
He nodded slowly, an agreeable expression on his young face. "Yes, yes---I have to agree with you there. It is abnormal, sick, and disgusting---but you asked and I told you. It isn't my fault that you reacted so negatively. I did try to warn you after all." A sly look entered his eyes. "Don't you ever feel lust, Saito?"  
  
  
"Of course. Every man does at some point. What does that have to do with your perversion?" Saito didn't trust the look on Battousai's face---it was too pleasant, contrasting with the malevolence reflected in his amber eyes.  
  
  
"Now, be honest, Saito---you owe me that at least since I'm being honest with you---where do you go to relieve that lust?" Saito scowled and pressed his lips together tightly. "Oh, come on. It isn't as if I'm about to tell anyone else, you know."  
  
  
"The Akasen, ahou. Where else?"  
  
  
"There's no need to call me names, Saito. I may be insane, but there's nothing wrong with my intelligence. I'm surprised you didn't mention the Iro no Machi as well." He smiled up at Saito, eyes glittering with spite. "You seem the type to enjoy the attentions of a skilled---and maybe not so skilled---danshou." Saito felt the blinding red haze of rage descend over his eyes. "Maybe you'd like my attentions, hmm? Unfortunately, you probably wouldn't live through the experience. It's a shame---it might even have been enjoyable."  
  
  
"Shut up." Saito didn't want to hear more of the filth coming out of the younger man's mouth. He moved quickly, thrusting the katana forward towards Battousai.  
  
  
"Too slow. If you're serious about wanting to kill me, Saito Hajime, you're going to have to become a lot faster than you are now." Saito spun on his heel, springing forward in another abbreviated Gatoutsu. Again Battousai sprang out of reach. "Here, Saito let me show you how it should be done." All pretense of good humor vanished from his expression, leaving a cold, impersonal mask with a twisted smile curving his lips at the corners. "Now watch closely, Saito, you only get one chance to see this. Keep your eye on the katana---don't get distracted---and don't forget to look at me---when---you---die!" Battousai moved lightning quick, all but disappearing from sight as he leaped forward in his specialized attack---Battoujutsu, the technique from which he derived his name. Saito's eyes widened in shock when he finally realized the truth---Battousai had gotten faster in the past seven months---a lot faster---and much deadlier than he had ever been, thanks to his growing insanity. Saito knew he was as good as dead when the blade reappeared before him, Battousai's expression revealing inhuman delight, his battle cry freezing Saito's blood with inexplicable fear. Then the katana stopped, mere inches from penetrating his throat. "That's how it's done, Saito." Battousai's breath came in shallow, panting gasps, the hand gripping the katana showing white around the knuckles as it shook. "Move." The command came out in a low, dangerous growl. "Now. Unless you want me to kill you."  
  
  
Saito leapt back putting some much needed distance between himself and the smaller man. "Why didn't you kill me, Battousai?"  
  
  
"Don't think I don't want to. I want to see your blood, Saito Hajime---almost more than anything. But---there's something I want even more---something only you can give me."  
  
  
**To Be Continued---**  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
  
1.This was originally a one part one-shot fic, but I thought it was WAY to long, so I cut it into two parts. Hope it makes it easier to read.  
  
2.I have nothing against Battousai---in fact I think he's a fascinating character that gets the short end of the stick far too often---but for the purposes of this fic I made him a little---um---unbalanced.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
  
katana (Japanese sword)  
  
Battousai (nickname roughly meaning 'sword-drawer')  
  
Hitokiri (manslayer; literally people cutter)  
  
ansatsusha (assassin)  
  
Ishinshishi (patriots; Imperialists)  
  
baita (female prostitute)  
  
Kami-sama (God)  
  
Chickushou (Damn it!; Beast!)  
  
Akasen (red-light district)  
  
ahou (moron)  
  
Iro no Machi (City of Sex; another, less refined way, of referring to the Akasen)  
  
danshou (male prostitute) 


	2. Part 2

Fanfic By: Chiruken  
  
Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment  
  
All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
The Madness of the Hitokiri  
  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
Saito leapt back putting some much needed distance between himself and the smaller man. "Why didn't you kill me, Battousai?"  
  
  
"Don't think I don't want to. I want to see your blood, Saito Hajime---almost more than anything. But---there's something I want even more---something only you can give me."  
  
  
Saito was almost afraid to ask, but he had to know. "What's that, Battousai?"  
  
  
The amber eyes closed, a shudder passing over the small, almost delicate frame. "The truth." Saito stared at him in open-mouthed amazement. "Why---why are we fighting the revolution?"  
  
  
"You can't be serious. That's what only I can tell you? Don't be absurd, Battousai. Why don't you ask that of your great and wonderful leaders in the Ishinshishi? They could tell you better than I ever could."  
  
  
"I have. Their answers are always the same. We fight for justice and equality for all. To end the tyranny of the Bakufu and free the people from oppression. But that doesn't sound right to me anymore. If that were true, why did they need me? If they were truly fighting for those ideals, why did they need a hitokiri?"  
  
  
Saito closed his eyes briefly and shook his head slowly, pity filling him for the young man before him. "We all fight in the revolution for our own reasons. I wish to eradicate evil from Japan."  
  
  
"Like me." Saito blinked in surprise. "Yes, Saito, I am aware that under your beliefs of Aku Soku Zan I, myself, can be defined as evil---but do go on, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
  
"Other's fight for personal gain or fame. There are some, like the renegade Shinsengumi Jinei Udou, who fights for the shear enjoyment of killing." Saito tilted his head to the side, regarding the younger man coldly. "Like yourself, Battousai."  
  
  
"I wasn't always like this. I didn't always enjoy the killing. I used to have ideals, too. They were drowned in a rain of blood, along with my---"  
  
  
Saito waited, but Battousai didn't continue. Instead, he stared into the distance, expression sad and regretful. "Go on." He finally prompted.  
  
  
"It was nothing. I only meant that when I first came to Kyoto it was with the desire to protect the weak and end suffering. It's ironic, isn't it?" He laughed bitterly. "I became the cause of the suffering and the weak now need to be protected from me. And still I can't stop killing. Funny, huh? A real laugh. The kami must be laughing themselves silly about now."  
  
  
"Battousai---" Saito shook his head slowly, expression sad and pitying. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because, until a few minutes ago, I still hoped you could stop me. You can't though. The only one who could is dead---by my hand. Well, maybe there is another---but I doubt if he'd come to Kyoto. He opposed my coming in the first place." Battousai smiled sadly, his eyes distant and slightly unfocused. For a moment Saito could have sworn the amber gaze had altered to one of soft violet. "Shishou can be very stubborn at times."  
  
  
"You can stop yourself, Battousai---leave, now, before you become even more immersed in the blood. You can still walk away. It's obvious you have at least a shred of decency left in you as well as a small piece of sanity locked away somewhere. If you ended the killing now, you may be able to live a fairly normal life."  
  
  
"Do you think so, Saito? I'd like to believe that, I really would." He looked down at the katana he still held tightly. "Do you think it's possible to live with the knowledge that I have committed so many murders? What if---what if, out of self-defense, I kill again? Will I become this---thing---again?"  
  
  
"Then never pick up a katana again, Battousai. Cast the killing weapon aside and leave the carnage behind. Perhaps in that way you can atone for all that you have done and find forgiveness within yourself and others." Saito watched him carefully, waiting for a moment of distraction that would enable him to finally attack with success.  
  
  
"Abandon---the cause? Now? After it's nearly over? I don't know about that, Saito. Isn't that called desertion?"  
  
  
"No one need ever know, Battousai. Japan is a large place. You could go anywhere from Kyushu to Hokkaido and never been seen or recognized." Saito gripped the hilt of his katana tightly, watching the hopeful expression on the youthful face become thoughtful. Soon---soon Battousai's reign of terror will end. It was a burning thought in Saito's mind.  
  
  
"I'm not sure it could work, Saito. For you, maybe. But I'm a little more distinctive than you are. I'm short, have red hair---not exactly common in Japan---and I have these scars. I think a two year old could identify me by that description, don't you?"  
  
  
"It could be said that you're dead." Kuso! Why is it that the nutcases reason the most?  
  
  
"Yes, I suppose it could. It would be even more convincing with a body, wouldn't it Saito Hajime?" Saito's eyes widened in shock when he felt the blade of Battousai's katana press against his neck. He hadn't seen him move. "Don't think I didn't know what you were up to, Saito. I told you before. I'm insane, not stupid. You aren't my friend, so your kind words could only be lies. Why did you lie to me, Saito? We were getting along so well. Now I have to kill you."  
  
  
"Who says I was lying? Think about it, Battousai. What I suggested is the only possible solution to your predicament. There's no other way unless you die."  
  
  
"More lies!" Saito staggered back, blood dripping from his mouth. He looked up slowly, staring at the other man with narrowed eyes. The hilt of Battousai's katana had struck him in the mouth. "Stop lying to me! I hate lies!" The fury was unmistakable in his expression. Suddenly he sprang forward again, flipping his blade at the last instant, and struck Saito across the chest, knocking him back several paces with the force of his strike. He followed through immediately with two blows---one to the midsection, the other to the back of Saito's neck. "Don't ever lie to me, Saito! I can tell! I know when you're lying!" He struck out again, this time using his saya, striking Saito across the mouth again. "It's in your ki!"  
  
  
Saito gasped and spat blood. "So why am I still alive then?" Battousai was clearly unbalanced. Unfortunately, that didn't do anything for Saito's plan to unsettle him and then kill him. The way he had become, he was more alert than ever.  
  
  
"I don't---" The words trailed off as Battousai's glittering eyes focused on Saito, moving immediately to the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. "Tell me, Saito, are you in pain?" Saito scowled at the abrupt change and shook his head. The disappointment in the other's expression was unmistakable. "That's too bad. Maybe I can do something to change that. Or maybe I could kill you now. What do you think Saito Hajime? Which would you rather---pain or instant death? I'll let you decide. Either way I get to see and taste your blood."  
  
  
"I think neither, Battousai." Saito raised his katana, ignoring the twinges of discomfort caused by the young hitokiri's attacks. "I don't surrender to my enemies."  
  
  
"That is fitting. I respect that." Battousai tilted his head to the side suddenly. "Do you like flowers?"  
  
  
"What?" Saito scowled and moved into the stance for the Gatoutsu.  
  
  
"I asked if you like flowers. I would like to know which flower you prefer so I may place it on your grave someday."  
  
  
Saito suddenly straightened lowering his katana. "Why this elaborate game?"  
  
  
"Uh---Saito, you've just left yourself open to attack, if you hadn't noticed." Saito deliberately slid his katana into its saya and relaxed his stance. "What are you doing?"  
  
  
"I refuse to play your games any longer, Battousai. Kill me and be done with it, or state your intentions. Either way this ends now."  
  
  
"You're no fun, Saito. No fun at all. I want to play, and you won't cooperate. Draw your katana." Battousai pouted childishly, expression growing more petulant as the seconds ticked by. "I said draw your katana!"  
  
  
Saito folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "No." He stated it flatly, watching the amber eyes widen in shock.  
  
  
"Do it now!" Battousai's expression twisted with fury, amber eyes glittering with rage. "Now! I want to have some fun and you're going to amuse me, Saito! Draw your weapon before I lose patience."  
  
  
"No." Saito gasped as Battousai snarled his wrath and launched himself forward, the force of his momentum knocking Saito to the ground.  
  
  
Battousai knelt on Saito's shoulders, pinning him to the ground. He leaned forward, bringing his face closer to Saito's and smiled sweetly. "Are you ready to play, Saito Hajime?"  
  
  
"Go to hell, Battousai." Saito shifted and struck him across the face with the saya of his wakizashi. He stood slowly and stared down at Battousai as he lay sprawled, covering his mouth with his hand, glaring up at him accusingly. Saito stepped forward, onto his outstretched hand gripping the hilt of his katana. He slowly drew his own katana. "Now, you die." The amber eyes widened with surprise. Saito raised the katana, preparing to bring it down in a swift killing blow, ending the nightmare called Hitokiri Battousai.  
  
  
The younger man slowly lowered his hand, revealing his bloody mouth, and smiled up at Saito. "What are you waiting for? You have me at a disadvantage. Why do you hesitate?"  
  
  
"For the first time since I picked up a katana, I'm actually going to enjoy delivering the killing stroke. You are sick, deranged, and corrupt, Battousai. Your death will save countless lives. Are you prepared for eternity? Do you have any last words of insanity that you wish to impart before you die?"  
  
  
"Don't enjoy it too much, Saito, or you'll become just like me." Saito stared at him for a moment, and then lowered the katana until the point pressed against the slender neck. Battousai paled, but his gaze didn't waver. "Do it, Saito. You know you must. If you don't kill me now, I'll be there every time you turn around, challenging you. So kill me now, Saito Hajime of the Shinsengumi and become the hero the Bakufu have been searching for."  
  
  
Saito allowed to the point to press a little closer, drawing a thin trickle of blood. "This is what you enjoy doing, isn't it? Killing your opponent slowly, watching them suffer. Tell me, Battousai, what is the slowest way to kill a man?"  
  
  
"You're doing remarkably well without my help, Saito. But to be honest, I think letting them live is the slowest way, though I doubt that's what you wanted to hear." Saito almost smiled and slowly moved the blade across the exposed neck, drawing more blood. "Slitting my throat is probably the quickest way to kill me, Saito."  
  
  
"Tell me---what did you intend to be my end? How did you plan to kill me, Battousai?" Saito watched in fascination as the amber eyes slid away from his and closed. Battousai's lips pressed together in stubborn refusal to say more. "Interesting. Despite what you said, you didn't intend to actually kill me tonight. Why is that?"  
  
  
The hitokiri's eyes snapped open. "You think too much, Saito. If you must know how I planned to do it, fine. A single thrust through the heart. Unimaginative, I know. I thought that you deserved a little respect, considering you are the only opponent I've ever had that could match my skill to any degree. Are you happy?"  
  
  
"A single thrust through the heart. Fitting." Saito moved the katana into position and met Battousai's gaze again. "Are you prepared, Battousai?"  
  
  
"Kenshin---my name is Himura Kenshin." Saito watched as the smaller man's lips trembled in obvious fear, but his eyes remained unwavering. "If you have a chance, would you lay a flower on a grave for me? An iris---she liked the iris. It's near Otsu---you can't miss it---it's the only one around. Her name was---Tomoe---my---wife---" The amber eyes closed, hiding their expression. "Now---I am prepared."  
  
  
Saito gripped the hilt of the katana tightly, his muscles bunching in preparation of what he was about to do. Killing a man in cold blood wasn't something he normally did---but this situation called for it---he could never hope to win in a duel against Battousai as he was now and Hitokiri Battousai had to be stopped at all costs. "Farewell, Hitokiri Battousai---"  
  
  
"Kenshin---" He whispered, nearly inaudibly.  
  
  
***  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
1.Such an evil ending! Or is it? Bwahahahahah!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Definitions:  
  
  
Bakufu (samurai administration)  
  
Aku Soku Zan (Slay Evil Instantly)  
  
kami (gods)  
  
Shishou (master; teacher)  
  
Kyushu (southern-most island of Japan)  
  
Hokkaido (northern-most island of Japan)  
  
Kuso (damn; sh*t; feces)  
  
saya (sheath; scabbard)  
  
ki (life force, spirit, aura)  
  
wakizashi (short sword) 


	3. Part 3

Fanfic By:  Chiruken 

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_For Colleen, who asked for more!_**

**The Madness of the Hitokiri**

**Part 3**

The young man tossed three stones into the air and held his hands out, missing each of them.  "**Oro**?"  He couldn't hold in the startled sound of dismay as he blinked, amber eyes gentle and a little sad, touched with a hint of violet, as his lips curved into a sweetly innocent smile.  "I…missed?"  Laughter followed his soft inquiry as the children surrounding him jumped up and down.  "I don't think I'm very good at juggling."  His statement was met with a chorus of high-pitched agreements.  He shook his head and tossed the stones again with similar results.

Saito froze and stared in horrified shock at the scene before him.  Surrounded by laughing children, **Battousai** tossed stones into the air and dropped them.  The sick bastard was targeting children now?  Saito clenched his teeth in anger.  Did his depravity have any restrictions?  The captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi quickly ducked behind a stand of trees to watch unobserved for an opportunity to attack with success.

Battousai looked up, golden eyes narrowed suspiciously as he sensed danger nearby.  "**Battousai-san**…**"  **He shook his head imperceptibly and turned with a smile to the woman approaching him.  "The messenger just arrived."  She held an envelope out to him.  "He left this for you."

Saito relaxed as the woman approached the **hitokiri** and spoke to him, distracting his wary inspection of the road in Saito's direction.  That had been too close.  He'd been certain his presence had been detected.  Though grateful for the diversion, Saito shook his head at the foolish woman.  Did she not understand the danger she was in?

"Thank you, **Terumi-dono**."  He bowed respectfully and tucked the envelope inside his kimono.  When he straightened he smiled.  "Do you know how to juggle, Terumi-dono?"

The woman blinked in surprise and blushed.  She found the younger man's unusual coloring fascinating…and attractive.  She'd never seen hair the color of blood before.  But it was his eyes that were the most remarkable…they were a beautiful and startling shade of amber, so warm and intense it took her breath away.  Battousai was such a pleasant and polite visitor…unlike most of the **Ishinshishi** men who stopped at her home during their missions.  But his tendency to childish pastimes was disconcerting.  "Um…Well, yes I do.  Why?"

He knelt beside the youngest child.  "Did you hear that, **Akane-chan**?  Terumi-dono knows how to juggle."  He smiled up at the woman, expression sweet and hopeful.  "Would you teach me how to juggle, Terumi-dono?"

Saito scowled.  He was too far away to hear what was being said.  However, the shocked expression the woman wore hinted at more of Battousai's sick perversion.  How dare he use those innocent children to fuel his debased fantasies?  Saito felt his anger towards the hitokiri grow.  He should have killed him when he had the chance, Saito thought grimly.

"Well…I suppose so."  Terumi smiled a little hesitantly.  "It's actually very easy."  She held her hand out as the young hitokiri showed her the stones.  She inspected them and smiled.  "One…two…three…"  She tossed the stones in sequence and deftly caught them to toss them again.

Battousai watched intently, memorizing what she did.  "It does look easy when you do it, Terumi-dono."  He turned abruptly away from the juggling woman, expression hardening as he caught the unmistakable surge of a strong **toushi** nearby.  He hadn't been wrong.  There was someone here.

Saito grasped the hilt of his **katana** tightly.  The hitokiri sensed his presence.  He had to draw him away from the children.  He couldn't allow Battousai to harm the innocents surrounding him.

"Battousai-san?  Is something wrong?"  Terumi bit her lip anxiously.  He looked so…dangerous now.  Gone was the playful innocence of a moment ago.  She was reminded with a jolt that this polite young man who played with her children was actually a hitokiri…a dangerous and unpredictable killer.

He turned slowly, expression softening a little.  "Thank you, Terumi-dono.  May I try now?"  Wordlessly, she held out the stones, eyes wide and frightened.  "Hmm…Like this?"  Slowly, awkwardly at first, he juggled the stones.  "Terumi-dono, you should take the children inside now."  He smiled, a sad twist of his lips, as he continued tossing the stones and catching them.  Always he had to be on guard.  There was never a moment that he could relax and take enjoyment from the simple pleasure of playing with the children.  He was tired of having to fight.  He just wanted to be left alone, though he knew that was impossible.  He had his duties to carry out for the Ishinshishi, no matter how distasteful they were becoming.  "It may not be safe to be outside right now."  He finished softly.

"Wh-what is happening?"  Terumi watched as the young hitokiri juggled with increasing skill.

"I'm not certain, but I think it would be for the best if you stayed inside for a while."  He deftly caught the three stones and held them out to her with a polite bow.  "Thank you for teaching me, Terumi-dono."  He turned and strode away, steps silent as he grasped the hilt of his katana.

Saito breathed a sigh of relief as the woman gathered the children and herded them into the house.  She watched as the hitokiri walked away with a frightened expression.  Saito had to lure him further away from those children.

It was Saito.  He recognized his **kenki** now.  What was Saito Hajime doing here?  Battousai shook his head sharply.  It didn't matter why.  He was here and that meant he had another chance to play with him.  But not here.  It was too close to the children.  He frowned suspiciously.  Saito was moving.  At least it was away from Terumi and her children.  He'd follow…and maybe have some fun.

When he thought it was a safe distance from the woman and children, Saito stopped moving.  He looked around himself, getting a feel for the terrain.  He knew the hitokiri had followed him and wasn't too far behind.

Battousai stepped into the clearing and smiled.  "Saito.  What an interesting coincidence."

"Battousai.  I should have killed you when I had the chance."  Saito calmly drew his katana.  "I won't make the same mistake twice."

The younger man shook his head slowly, his expression almost sad.  "Unless your skills have improved since last we fought, we both know what the outcome of this duel will be."

"You must be stopped, Battousai.  This has gone on far too long already."  He shifted his stance as the smaller man closed the distance slowly.

He laughed and shook his head.  "This is very familiar, Saito.  I think you said that last time."  He stopped and tilted his head to the side.  "I'm not in as good a mood this time since I haven't killed yet, but I'll try to play along."  He couldn't help adding the reminder of their last meeting and the revealing conversation they'd had at that time.

Saito snarled in fury.  "You're a sick bastard, Battousai.  I will not allow you to use those innocent children in your pursuit of corrupt pleasure."  He sprang forward in the Gatoutsu.

"What?!"  The young hitokiri was shocked into momentary immobility.  At the last instant he recovered himself enough to dodge Saito's attack, though he was too slow to escape unscathed.  He landed with a hiss of pain and clutched his shoulder.  "What the hell are you babbling about, Saito?"

Saito spun and attacked again.  "The children, Battousai.  You will not harm them for your sick and deranged amusement!"

Battousai moved quickly out of the older man's longer reach.  "Have you lost your ability to reason, Saito?  Think about what you just said."  He scowled in irritation when Saito spun to attack again.  "Are you even listening to me?"  His tone reflected his growing exasperation.

"B-Battousai-san!"  The terrified cry pierced the clearing and in horror Saito realized a child stood in a direct path of his attack---and he had no way of stopping his forward momentum.

With a snarled oath the hitokiri moved with his legendary speed and placed himself between the child and Saito's katana protectively.  "Stop this insanity, Saito!"  He drew his katana with blinding speed, deflecting the attack.  He shook with barely leashed fury.  "Have you no sense?  Of all the stupid, idiotic…**Kami-sama**!  You say I'm insane?!"  He turned and quickly knelt by the sobbing child.  "Akane-chan…"  He spoke gently, trying to calm the hysterical girl.  "Hush now, **Koneko-chan**.  You're safe now, not hurt, right?"  With a loud wail she threw herself into his arms.

Slowly, Saito lowered his katana and stared in disbelief at the hitokiri as he attempted to calm the child.  This behaviour made no sense to him.  Battousai was a cruel and ruthless killer.  It seemed impossible to believe that such a man could display such gentle concern.

"You shouldn't be here, Koneko-chan.  It isn't safe.  Where is Terumi-dono?"  The young man choked as the small arms tightened around his neck.  "A-Akane-chan…You're holding too tight…"  He tried unsuccessfully to loosen her grip.  With a sigh he gave up and soothingly patted her back.  "Now, now…no more tears.  I like smiles, remember?  You have such a beautiful smile, Koneko-chan.  May I please see it?"

Saito's eyebrows rose to meet his hairline.  What was this?  If he didn't know better, he'd swear the hitokiri actually liked children, little fungi that they could be.  He titled his head to the side and studied the smaller man closely.  Now that he was able to observe Battousai in an unguarded moment, it was obvious that he was much younger than Saito had first believed.  Just how old was the hitokiri anyway?

"B-Battousai-san…"  The little girl sniffled loudly and placed her hands on either side of his face to stare solemnly into his eyes.  "I-I was worried about you.  You always stay and make me **usagi-onigiri** but you didn't this time.  You left and didn't say good-bye."

"I'm sorry, Koneko-chan.  I promise not to sorry you again."

"And mama was worried, too.  She said because you're a **hidari-kiki** that you were in some kind of trouble."  Saito blinked.  Hidari-kiki?  "And because I'm a hidari-kiki I wanted to help."  Did the child mean hitokiri?  Saito wondered silently.

"Uh…hidari-kiki, Akane-chan?"  Battousai frowned uncertainly.

"Uh huh.  Hidari-kiki Battousai."  She caught sight of his injured shoulder.  "Oh no!  You got owied 'cause I didn't get here faster!"  Saito mouth the word 'owied' when me met the hitokiri's amber gaze with a raised eyebrow.

Battousai sent him a withering glare and promptly ignored him.  "It's just a little owie, Koneko-chan.  Like when I fell off the roof last time I was visiting."

"I don't know…you were just pretending then.  I know 'cause I saw you laughing when you thought no one was looking.  But this owie looks real."  She touched her fingers to the injury gently.  "It feels real, too.  Maybe you need a kiss better.  Would that make it better?"

"A…kiss better?"  Battousai looked puzzled.  "What's that?  Is it a medicine?"

The little girl giggled.  "Silly!  You always ask such silly questions, Battousai-san.  Like when you asked what **tako-age** was and you didn't know how to play **oni gokko**."

His puzzled expression deepened.  "Is it…a game?"  He asked it hesitantly, his tone uncertain.  He looked to Saito questioningly, forgetting in his confusion momentarily to whom he was turning.  Saito only stared at him blankly.  Was it possible that the hitokiri truly didn't know?

The girl sighed, clearly exasperated with the young man.  "A kiss better is what mama gives us when we have big owies."  She leaned close and pressed her lips to his cheek.  "Like that."

Saito shook his head slowly at the dazed expression Battousai wore.  What kind of man was he?  How could a cold-blooded killer be so…well, naïve?

The young hitokiri touched his fingers to his cheek slowly.  "Thank you, Koneko-chan."  He whispered softly, voice husky with deep emotion.  "I-it feels…better."

The girl frowned and leaned closer.  "Are you sure?"  She raised her hand and touched her fingers to his cheek gently.  "If it feels better, Battousai-san…why are you crying?"  She asked in a mock whisper.

Saito started and peered closer at the younger man's averted face and shook his head slowly at Battousai's sad smile.  "Didn't you know?"  Hitokiri Battousai whispered back.  "It's a grown-ups way of saying it feels all better.  Now, Koneko-chan, now that you've made my owie all better you should hurry home.  Terumi-dono will worry if you don't."  She nodded and stood, quickly running towards her home.  When the girl was out of sight, Battousai stood slowly and faced Saito, expression grim.  "That was…stupid."  His tone was cold and harsh, a striking contrast to what it had been mere moments earlier.

**To Be Continued---**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Definitions:_**

**Oro** (word created by Watsuki-san meaning roughly 'huh?')

**Battousai** (nickname roughly meaning 'sword-drawer')

**Battousai-san** (Mr. Battousai)

**hitokiri** (manslayer; lit. people cutter)

**Terumi-dono** (Miss Terumi [formal and excessively polite archaic form of address closer in meaning to Mistress Terumi], highly respectful way of speaking to someone of a higher station)

**Ishinshishi** (imperialists; patriots)

**Akane-chan** (little Akane [used after a person's given name to express intimacy and affection:  Akane-chan (also used as a diminutive for children and pets): **Neko-chan** (little cat)])

**toushi** (fighting spirit)

**katana** (Japanese sword)

**kenki** (swordsman's spirit)

**Kami-sama** (God)

**Koneko-chan** (little kitten)

**usagi-onigiri**  (rabbit rice balls)

**hidari-kiki  **(left-handed person)

**tako-age**  (kite flying)

**oni gokko**  (tag)

**saya  **(sheath)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.I wasn't going to post the rest of this ongoing story, but changed my mind.  So I'm posting Part 3 & 4. There will eventually be more…just not right now.


	4. Part 4

Fanfic By:  Chiruken 

Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment

All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

For Colleen

**The Madness of the Hitokiri**

**Part 4**

Saito met the furious amber gaze unperturbed.  "You surprise me, Battousai."

"Shut up.  Draw your katana, Saito, and let's finish this."

Saito shook his head slowly.  "I think not.  I don't fight children, Battousai, and that is what you are, isn't it?  A sick and corrupt child, but a child all the same."

"You're delusional.  I'm no child."  The hitokiri narrowed his eyes.  "Now, what were you saying earlier?  You know, before you almost killed Akane-chan.  It was something about my using the children for my sick pleasure, wasn't it?  Explain."

Saito shrugged.  "How was I supposed to know what your intentions were?  You're a killer, Battousai.  You, yourself, have admitted to getting some perverse pleasure out of killing.  What was I to think?"

"You're sick, Saito.  I only kill men, if you hadn't noticed."  A sudden smile curved his lips.  "You've improved."  He indicated his shoulder.  "You managed to wound me.  I'm impressed.  Tell me, did you enjoy it?"

"What kind of sick bastard are you?"

Battousai laughed in delight.  "The insane kind, Saito.  Is it my turn yet?  It was starting to get interesting before we were interrupted."  Before his words registered, the hitokiri struck, his **saya** knocking Saito back several paces.

Saito staggered and grimaced as his arm went numb.  "Which is the real Battousai?"  He asked softly.  "The child or the killer?"

"I already told you, I'm no child.  And we both know I like to kill.  So---what do you say?  Child or killer?"  His mocking tone matched the cold amusement glittering in his amber gaze.  "I think the answer is fairly obvious."

"True, you are ruthless and cruel…"  His lips curved into a condescending smirk.  "But you have the mentality of a child."

The hitokiri blinked in surprise.  "That's a little harsh, Saito, even for you.  I'm a little disappointed."  He smiled sweetly, golden eyes glittering dangerously.  "What's the matter, Saito?  I thought you wanted to kill me, not discuss my state of mind."

"We both know that you're insane, Battousai.  I was merely commenting on your maturity."  It was amusing to verbally spar with the younger man for a change rather than using blades.

"My…maturity?"  He echoed in a deceptively amused and mild tone, then laughed harshly.  "I can assure you that I'm all grown up, Saito."  The amber eyes filled with wicked amusement.  "Children don't feel lust, do they?  Nor do they feel the need to relieve that lust…right Saito?"

Saito scowled in mock irritation, carefully concealing his own amusement.  "What are you saying?  Just because you feel base urges you're mature?  That's hardly accurate, **ahou**.  The body matures, but does the mind?"

"Uh…"  The younger man looked at him blankly, momentarily stunned speechless.

"My point exactly.  So…which are you?  Child or adult?"

The hitokiri frowned thoughtfully.  "That's an unfair question, Saito.  By your reasoning any man from the age of thirteen to the age of ninety-three could be physically mature but mentally immature…yourself included.  I think everyone has moments of…"  His voice trailed off as he scowled suspiciously at Saito.  "Are you trying to distract me?"

Saito smirked.  "It worked, didn't it?  It just proves I'm right."

"Are you trying to irritate me?  If so, you're doing a remarkable job of it."

"So---you only kill men.  That is what you said, isn't it?"  He waited until the younger man nodded.  "Then since you derive sexual pleasure from killing, would it be accurate to say you're **okama**?"

The hitokiri flushed in angry embarrassment.  "What kind of question is that?"

Saito shrugged, unconcerned by the resentment reflected in the younger man's amber gaze.  "Simple curiosity, Battousai."

"Well, you can keep your curiosity to yourself.  I can't believe you'd ask such an insulting question.  Shame on you, Saito Hajime."

"And yet you did offer yourself to me before, did you not?"  Saito watched in amused fascination as the smaller man's blush deepened.

Battousai scowled, eyes narrowed in growing anger.  "And I also warned you that you were unlikely to survive the experience.  You have a remarkable memory when you wish it."

Saito smirked.  "So you admit it then."

"Admit what?"  The hitokiri was clearly becoming irritated by the turn in the conversation.

"That you're okama, of course.  A little sadomasochistic, but okama nonetheless."

A cruel, mocking smile twisted the younger man's lips.  "Want to find out?"  The glitter of malice in his amber eyes indicated his playfulness was at an end.

"Perhaps some other time."  Saito watched the smaller man warily as he shifted to the side.  "What are you doing?"

"Play time is about to begin, Saito.  Are you ready to have some fun?"  Battousai dropped his injured shoulder and grasped the hilt of his katana.  "Your shoulder should have feeling returning by now."

Saito scowled.  "Is that what you were waiting for?  Why?"

"I enjoy a little challenge, Saito."  He laughed brightly.  "It just wouldn't be fair if I didn't wait."

Saito shook his head slowly and drew in a quick, fortifying breath.  He was about to wager his life on an assumption…if he were wrong, he would pay for his folly with his life.  "I already told you, Battousai.  I don't fight children, no matter how deranged they may be."

A sound of pure frustration emerged from between the hitokiri's clenched teeth.  "Not that again.  Saito, we've been through this.  I am not a child.  If you don't draw your katana I will be forced to kill you without a challenge."  The younger man's anger was obvious in his clipped enunciation of each syllable.  "Where's the fun in that?"

"Go ahead."  Saito shrugged in seeming unconcern.  He was fairly certain the hitokiri didn't want to actually kill him.  If he did want to, Saito was also certain that he'd already be dead.

"What's the matter with you?  Do you really crave death so much?"  Battousai frowned, clearly puzzled by the other man's odd behaviour.

"Not particularly, no.  But we both know you aren't going to kill me, don't we?"  Saito held his breath as the amber gaze narrowed.  This was the ultimate gamble.  He prayed silently that he wasn't about to lose the most important bet he'd ever made.  "This duel is finished.  You won't kill me and I won't draw my katana."

"You know, Saito, someday you're going to talk yourself right into a grave."  He sighed and relaxed his stance.  "We're even now.  Next time we meet, we finish this."  He turned on his heel and strode away.

"What do you mean by even, Battousai?"

"You spared my life.  I haven't forgotten that Saito.  Now, I have allowed you to live as repayment.  That is all."  A moment later the hitokiri seemed to disappear, leaving Saito standing in the clearing, alone.

**To Be Continued…**

***

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Definitions:_**

**ahou**  (moron)

**okama**  (homosexual)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Author's Notes:_**

1.I'm not as happy with Parts 3 & 4 as I could be, but I suppose that's the way it goes.  Hopefully the next chapters will flow a little easier.


	5. Part 5

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Madness of the Hitokiri Fanfic By:  Chiruken 

Part 5 

        Amber eyes glittered in the semi-darkness of the alley, watchful, intent, alert…insane.  The scent of blood was strong on the night air, wafting towards the shadow-enshrouded figure standing motionless at the mouth of the alley, just out of reach of the full moon's rays.  He sniffed tentatively, and then wrinkled his nose in disgust.  Over the past few months since his last confrontation with Saito Hajime, captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, the young man known as Hitokiri Battousai had known a steady decline in his professed enjoyment of killing.  He didn't know why this was happening, only that it was.  Just as quickly as the blood lust had overcome him, it was now leaving him.  For the first time in months he began to think clearly again, as if awakening from a long, dark and terrifying nightmare.  He no longer knew if the memories were true or a figment of his own demented imagination.  All he knew was that somehow along the path to the birth of the ideals of the Ishinshishi he'd lost his ability to decipher reality from fantasy and this, he knew, was more terrifying than the worst of the blood filled nightmares that had been haunting his nights of late.  This problem of his was bound to get him killed.

        And so he stood partially concealed in a dark and dingy alley, peering out of the shadows warily, watching the scene unfold before him as he carefully masked his ki.  He would watch and wait.  He didn't _think_ he'd killed those people…but he couldn't be certain.  Not anymore.  He knew he couldn't rely on his dubious memory any longer.  Tonight's answer would determine his fate.  If it turned out that he had, indeed, slaughtered those travelers in the street, then he had no choice but to end his life.  If he couldn't remember what he'd done…then there was no telling what else he could've done while caught in the throes of madness.

        His hand tightened on the hilt of his katana as he leaned forward a little more, straining to catch the patrol leader's report and assessment.  Holding his breath, he leaned forward some more, compromising his hidden position in his desperation to know the truth.  "Bandits.  Bastards."  Battousai closed his eyes and breathed a silent sigh of relief.  The next instant his eyes snapped open again as he caught the rest of the words drifting on the breeze.  "Damn.  They even killed the child.  Monsters!  They must be stopped."

        _Child?  A child was slain?_  Battousai tilted his head to the side thoughtfully.  Perhaps by way of atonement he could help this patrol bring the bandits to justice.  His atonement for not being there to save an innocent's life.  Making his decision, he silently disappeared into the night.  The kill had been fresh, therefore he'd have a fairly decent trail to follow.  Sniffing the air delicately, he turned his head slowly, taking in his surroundings.  _If I were a bandit, where would I go?_  Slowly he turned towards the warehouses along the river.  A slow, predatory smile tilted the corners of his lips upwards.  _Ah…of course.  The less population, the less likelihood of discovery.  Perhaps bandits have more in common with assassins that I previously gave them credit for._  He paused, a scowl marring his youthful features.  He didn't like the sounds of that.  "Bandits have no honour."

        "And you do?"

        Amber eyes widening in shock, Battousai spun to face the owner of the familiar cold voice, a cheerful smile of greeting brightening his expression.  "Saito Hajime, what a pleasant surprise."  For once he actually meant the words.

        Saito scowled at the younger man and raised his katana, ready to defend himself at a moment's notice should it become necessary.  "Is that so?"

        Nodding slowly, he watched the other man's every move intently.  "What brings you out here?"  He asked as nonchalantly as he could under the circumstances, golden gaze wary.

        The Shinsngumi captain frowned, watching the hitokiri carefully, noting his non-aggressive attitude and the oddity of his uncharacteristic friendliness.  "What are you up to?"  He didn't bother trying to keep the suspicious note out of his tone.  He'd learned through his past dealings with Hitokiri Battousai that it was pointless in trying to keep his emotions hidden.  The younger man had an uncanny ability to sense these things.

        "Somebody murdered a child tonight.  I intend to bring tenchu to him in return."  He rested his hand against the familiar worn hilt of his katana, fingers caressing the leather almost lovingly.  "The innocents should not be made to suffer in the world of men, Saito.  It isn't right."  His eyes grew unfocused as his mind dwelled on the distant yet not so distant memory of his own childhood.  "Children should not be made to suffer…" He repeated softly.  Suddenly he shook himself, pushing the memories back into his subconscious and refocusing on the present.  "They are like mad dogs, and as such must be put down for the safety of all."

        Saito wasn't certain if he understood the hitokiri's motives entirely, but what he did know was that he was on a set path and wouldn't be swayed from it.  "All this for the sake of one child?  You are aware that you could be captured tonight…"

        He shook his head sharply.  "Not captured.  Never that.  Better to die than to suffer that dishonour."

        He nodded his understanding and agreement.  He felt the same way.  "All right, not captured, but killed instead.  You would risk your life for the sake of one dead child?"

        Battousai's expression hardened, amber eyes glittering with rage.  "Yes.  And for all the other children these bastards killed or might kill.  For the women they dishonoured and the men they butchered.  This was no act of war…it was murder."

        Saito nodded again.  "And this is what separates you from them, is it?"  When he didn't receive an answer he shrugged.  "It isn't my place to judge you to be hypocritical or not, Battousai.  My duty is to see the eradication of all evil."

        "Aku soku zan."  The smaller man smiled grimly.  "Yes, I remember."  Tilting his head to the side he allowed his smile to turn somewhat wicked.  "I'll make you a deal, Saito.  Interested?"

        "What kind of deal, Battousai?"  Slowly he lowered his katana, not quite certain if he should trust the hitokiri to not attack.

        "Just this once we join forces, work together towards a common goal, and bring these bandits to justice."

        "And why would I do that?"  When the younger man clasped his hands behind his back and rocked back on his heels, Saito sheathed his katana and folded his arms over his chest.  "Well?"

        "You want them dead, as do I.  It's as simple as that.  Both of us are happy and justice is served.  The streets of Kyoto are rid of one more pack of mad dogs and the children are safe for one more night.  Isn't that reason enough?"

        "You're different.  Something's changed."  Saito studied the young hitokiri with narrowed eyes.  "Where's the demented, maniacal glee at the prospect of drawing blood?  Where's the anticipation of the enjoyment of killing?"

        "You think too much, Saito.  Are you interested or not?  It's as simple as a yes or no.  No need to analyze the why's and how's."  Battousai watched the taller man warily, almost holding his breath as he awaited the answer.  It was true…he did have ulterior motives for inviting Saito to join him in his hunt.

        Saito's eyes narrowed as he stared at the younger man, trying to determine the cause of his growing unease.  A moment later his eyes widened almost imperceptibly.  "Perhaps a temporary alliance would be beneficial to this common goal we seem to find ourselves working towards."

        "Excellent."  Turning to stare across the bridge towards the darkened warehouses, he rested his hand on the hilt of his katana, fingers moving in a gentle caress of the familiar worn leather as his narrowed gaze studied the area alertly.  It was a relief to him that Saito had agreed to the temporary alliance.  He wanted the other man to know that he was just the demented freak he obviously believed him to be.  Eyes closing for a moment he drew in a shuddering breath, silently acknowledging that he needed to prove it to himself as well.  Slowly opening his eyes again, he focused on the rows of rooftops, searching for a sign…anything…that would give up the location of the murderous bandits.  "Nothing."  He muttered under his breath before turning to face Saito warily as he stepped closer.

        "What was that?"  Studying the smaller man from the corner of his eye, Saito was certain that something had changed in his demeanor.  _But what?_

        "They cover their tracks well."  Raising a hand to push his hair out of his eyes, Battousai frowned in concentration.  "Where would they be…" He murmured softly, eyes scanning the area constantly.  "Where could they go…" He took a slow step forward before pausing.  Something didn't feel right.  Tilting his head to the side, he scowled, trying to find a cause for his growing unease.

        "What are you doing?"  Saito strode forward boldly, stepping passed him onto the bridge, his footsteps echoing hollowly against the wood.

        Moonlight glinting momentarily off of a reflective surface about six inches above the wooden plank caught his attention.  "Saito…" The other man either didn't hear or chose to ignore him.  "Saito, stop!  It's a trap!"  He moved fast, throwing his weight forward, his smaller, compact form slamming into the Shinsengumi captain just as a loud report filled the night, throwing him off balance against the rail and over.

****To Be Continued…****


	6. Part 6

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Madness of the Hitokiri Fanfic By:  Chiruken 

Part 6 

        Moonlight glinting momentarily off of a reflective surface about six inches above the wooden plank caught his attention.  "Saito…" The other man either didn't hear or chose to ignore him.  "Saito, stop!  It's a trap!"  He moved fast, throwing his weight forward, his smaller, compact form slamming into the Shinsengumi captain just as a loud report filled the night, throwing him off balance against the rail and over.

        Saito fell with a muffled curse and a resounding splash.  Resurfacing swiftly he looked around for the hitokiri and saw him still on the bridge braced against the rail.  It was then that the sound he'd heard as the smaller man pushed him registered.  "Gunfire…" Swiftly swimming to shore, he made his way up the steep bank with much cursing under his breath until finally he was able to reach the top, where he promptly flattened his large frame against the ground and watched the scene unfold.  In the time it had taken him to get out of the water it appeared that Battousai had managed to get himself captured.  With a smirk of grim amusement Saito stood abruptly, drawing his katana swiftly.  He approached quickly and silently, taking care to stay as close to the shadows as possible.

        "There were two.  Where's the other one?"

        "I don't know.  The little one pushed his friend over the rail."  Saito chuckled inwardly.  _I imagine Battousai is appreciating being referred to as the 'little one'…almost as much as I'm enjoying being referred to as his friend._

        Saito halted and watched as the hitokiri began to move, struggling against the larger men's grip.  He winced when he realized that once he was immobilized, Hitokiri Battousai was mortal just like the rest of them.  Though he held no true liking for the younger man, he did owe him a debt of honour.  He looked closer, the moonlight illuminating the scene with bright silvery light.  Amber eyes narrowing, Saito scowled as he finally got a decent view of the hitokiri.  _Bastard…why did he have to go and do something stupid like that?_

        Battousai winced as he was pulled roughly to his feet, his wounded side protesting stridently as his daisho was removed from his reach.  It didn't take long for him to recognize the stench of death and blood clinging to the men surrounding him.  Glaring at those closest to him with glittering amber eyes, he bared his teeth in a snarl of hatred and rage.  A moment later he fell to his knees, eyes closed tight, teeth clenched against the rising waves of agony as he was kicked in the side.  He could feel the warm stickiness of fresh blood flowing from the wound.  Breath coming in shallow pants, he waited for the wave of nausea to pass before attempting to raise his head again.  Looking up slowly he met the eyes of what he assumed to be the leader.  Slowly, ignoring the pain and the certainty that he would be knocked down again, he stood.  Raising his head to stare directly at the bandit leader, amber eyes flashing with defiance, Battousai drew in a quick breath, preparing himself for whatever would come next.  "You murdered a child.  For this, I bring tenchu to you.  Prepare yourselves."  

        Saito swore under his breath and raised his katana into position for the Gatoutsu.  "Ahou."  He couldn't believe anyone would be stupid enough to issue such a blatant challenge when he was both injured and weaponless.  Without waiting for their stunned reactions to be replaced by deadly humor, he attacked, taking down two bandits before the others had the presence of mind to react.

        Using the distraction of Saito's Gatoutsu, Battousai lunged for his own katana.  He'd just reached for the sheathed weapon when he felt a sharp agonizing blow to his injured side.  Breath emerging on a pained hiss, he rolled with the blow, taking the saya with him.  _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_  It was a mantra in his mind.  He caught a brief glimpse of Saito off to the side as he continued to roll, the bandit following swinging a large staff.  A moment later he amended that assessment to large _spear_ when the blade grazed his hip, biting into the flesh and drawing more blood.  He knew that if he continued to lose blood like this it would weaken him and leave him open to all attacks.  That was unacceptable to him.  Shifting his grip on the saya, he reached up and grasped the hilt of the katana.  Using the momentum of his roll he twisted and managed to gain his feet, swiftly drawing the katana in one fluid move and swore softly under his breath.  His loss of blood had already slowed his battousjutsu to a fraction of its normal speed.

        "Is that the best you can do, boy?"  Hefting the spear with practiced ease, the bandit stepped forward with a condescending smirk.  "Do you even know how to use that katana, or are you merely play acting?"

        Lips curving upwards into a smirk, Battousai slid the blade into the saya with a quick flick of his wrist.  "I'm going to enjoy making you bleed."  Licking his lips in anticipation, the hitokiri shifted his stance, ignoring the piercing agony of the wound in his side, and allowed his hand to hover over the hilt of the familiar weapon.  Focusing intently on the other man, he forced everything else to the background, amber eyes narrowed with concentration as he sent forth his senses, reading the bandit's intentions through his fluctuating ki.  "Did you kill that child swiftly…or did you draw it out, enjoying the scent of blood…the taste of it?"

        "What the—" Eyes widening in shock, the man gripped his spear tight enough his knuckles turned white.  In his mind there was something very wrong with the boy standing before him holding the sheathed katana with such casual skill.  His words sent a shiver coursing down his spine and he realized too late that he'd grossly underestimated his opponent.  "Who are you?"

        Saito slowly stepped forward, resting the bloodied blade of his katana against the shaking bandit's shoulder next to his exposed neck.  "You now face Hitokiri Battousai.  I would suggest saying you prayers, vermin.  He dislikes scum like you nearly as much as I do."

        As if this were the cue to move, Battousai sprang forward with blinding speed and drew his katana in one deadly motion, slashing the immobilized man across the chest.  Exerting extreme control he stopped his blade from continuing on to cut into Saito's exposed side.  Pressing up against his enemy he stared into his eyes watching as realization dawned and the life began to fade.  "Tenchu."  He whispered as his latest victim fell, dead, to the bloodstained ground.  Slowly allowing his sword-arm to fall to his side he turned to face the Shinsengumi captain.  "Saito…"

        "Ahou."  After performing a curt chiburi he bent to wipe the remaining blood from his blade on the bandit's clothes.  "Why?"  He asked after straightening.

        With a careless shrug, Battousai turned to stare at the moon.  "Does it matter?"  The scent of blood was strong in the air, permeating his senses, calling to him seductively, sickening him, turning his stomach.  Slowly he pressed a shaking hand to his injured side, feeling the sticky warmth of blood flow over his fingers.  "Justice was served.  There is no need to pursue this further."

        "What?  You aren't going to try to kill me?"  Saito snorted derisively.  "What of that promise you made last time we faced each other?"

        Remembering clearly that he'd promised to end Saito Hajime's life the next time they met, the hitokiri shrugged again.  "I don't feel like it.  Maybe next time."

        "You should take care of that, Battousai."  He gestured towards the smaller man's injured side.  "As much as it galls me to admit it, I owe you a debt of honour."

        "You owe me nothing."  With a quick flick of his wrist, he performed a swift chiburi.  "I don't accept your 'debt of honour'."  The words dripped with bitter sarcasm, his disdain for the concept of Saito owing him anything of the sort was obvious.  Reaching inside his haori he withdrew a cloth and used it to rid his blade of all remaining blood before carelessly tossing it atop the fallen bandit's corpse.

        "You're different."  Saito scowled when the sound of running feet drifted on the night air.  "And if you don't leave now, you'll be dead."

        "Ahh…" His lips twisted into a smirk.  "The patrol from earlier."  Amber gaze moving to rest on the bared steel of his blade, he fell silent for a moment.  "If you let me go, Saito, you will be branded a traitor."

        "Get out of here."  He turned his back on the younger man purposefully, knowing, somehow, that he wouldn't try to kill him.  _Not tonight, at least._  "Go now and consider this repayment for your actions earlier."

        The sound of the blade sliding into its sheath was loud in the ensuing silence.  "Until next time, then, Saito Hajime."  Turning on his heel, Battousai swiftly disappeared into the night, using the sudden darkness of clouds drifting over the moon to mask his movements.

        Saito closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath of the night air, ignoring the unmistakable tang of freshly spilled blood.  "Until next time, Battousai."  He murmured softly, reaching inside his haori and withdrawing a package of cigarettes.

****To Be Continued…****


	7. Part 7 REPOSTED SEPTEMBER 05 2003

**REPOSTING!**

**_Same chapter as before, but an author's note attached to the end…sorry for any confusion._**

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Madness of the Hitokiri Fanfic By:  Chiruken 

Part 7 

        Slipping almost furtively through the shadows, Battousai swiftly left the inn behind him, taking cover in the alleys of Kyoto.  Pausing at an intersection, breath emerging on soft puffs of vapor in the chill air, he narrowed his amber gaze on the empty street, straining to see in the moonless night.  Sighing softly, he acknowledged that his sight wasn't worth much on a night such as this and instead strained his other senses, casting out his ki in search of hidden danger.  "Nothing…" He murmured softly and stepped forward silently, turning in the direction of the river and the solitude he sought.

        Idly he wondered where the Shinsengumi patrols were.  The streets of Kyoto should be swarming with them, yet all was silent.  Not a soul moved in the stillness of the night, even the breeze was still.  It was as if the world were holding its collective breath, awaiting…something.  Shrugging off the strange thoughts he continued up the street and finally stopped at the bridge.  Looking around cautiously before stepping onto the weathered and worn boards, he breathed a soft sigh of relief.  He was alone and for this he was grateful.  Crossing the bridge swiftly and silently he paused at the other side and turned towards the steep bank.  Quickly slipping down the bank he stepped under the bridge and sat slowly, setting his daisho on the ground beside him before drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them to stare sightlessly at the black water moving sluggishly before him.

        The end of the revolution was drawing near.  Already rumors were circulating that the Shogun had surrendered Edo without a fight.  He wasn't certain he believed those tales, but he had noticed a change in the attitude of his comrades.  He had a feeling that he was about to become the next target.  He knew too many of their secrets…had committed too many murders at their orders.  He would have to exert extreme caution from now on if he wished to continue walking amongst the living.  With a soft sigh he closed his eyes.  For all he'd done for the cause he would've expected at least a thank you.  He didn't desire riches or fame, but he neither wished to be discarded as rubbish, eliminated for merely carrying out the duties assigned to him.  He found the situation grossly unfair.  He'd given up everything for the Ishinshishi…including his sanity.  He could never go back to being the person he was before the revolution.  It was impossible.

        He fought down a wave of bitterness.  His Shishou had been right.  He hadn't accomplished anything.  All he'd succeeded in doing was bring dishonour down on himself and stain his hands with blood.  He'd allowed himself to be used by the leaders of the Ishinshishi…and he had no one to blame but himself.  Hiko had tried to warn him and Tomoe had also tried to alter his fate.  He was truly sorry that he'd ever left the mountain.  If he'd have stayed to complete his training he never would have alienated the only father figure he could now remember and Tomoe would be happily married to Kiyosato Akira…her fiancé he'd killed.  With another sigh he shook his head.  Wishing for a different path wouldn't bring one to be.  All he could do now was try to atone for all he'd done.

        The heavy tread of footsteps above him drew his head up quickly.  He was no longer alone.  The steps paused and he looked up, knowing that he couldn't see, and held his breath, waiting.  A moment later he heard the rustling of fabric and then the sound of a match being struck followed by the acrid scent of burning sulphur accompanied by the flare of a tiny flame.  It took only a moment for him to recognize the individual standing above him.  He suppressed a shiver in the cool air and held himself rigidly still, silently willing Saito Hajime to continue on his way.  He didn't feel like fighting.  It was a night for introspection and deep thinking of his future.

        "You may as well come out, Battousai.  I know you're there."  Saito's harsh voice startled him.  "What are you doing hiding under a bridge?  Awaiting your next target?"

        Stepping out from under the shelter of the bridge he looked up and could just make out the tiny flame of the older man's cigarette.  "Hardly."  Hurrying up the steep slope he stood at the edge of the bridge watching the Shinsengumi captain warily.  "What do you want, Saito?"

        "Nothing in particular, Battousai."  Drawing on his cigarette he studied the young hitokiri with narrowed eyes.  "So.  What were you doing down there?"

        "Thinking."  He leaned against the rail of the bridge, amber gaze cautious as he regarded the taller man.  "And you?  What are you doing?"

        "I'm on patrol, of course."  Tossing his cigarette over the side of the bridge to the water below, he turned to face the smaller man fully.  "How is your wound?  Healed, I trust."

        Nodding curtly Battousai backed away from the Shinsengumi captain.  "Yes.  What do you want?"

        "At the moment, nothing."  Leaning against the rail he folded his arms across his chest nonchalantly.  "I wished for a moment of peace, that is all.  I didn't expect you to be here."

        "My apologies.  I'll leave."  Stepping back slowly, he continued to watch Saito, prepared to draw his katana at a moment's notice.

        "No need.  You were here first, obviously."  There was something very strange in the hitokiri's demeanor, something that made Saito uneasy, though instinctively he knew the smaller man didn't intend to attack him.  "What's wrong with you?"  He asked abruptly.

        Hesitating for only a moment before stepping up to the rail and leaning on it beside the older man, he stared down at the slow moving river below.  Drawing in a deep breath he chose his words with care.  "Saito…when the revolution is over…what do you intend to do?"

        Starting at the odd question, Saito turned to face the younger man.  "What do you mean?"

        "What will you do?  Where will you go?"

        "Home to my wife, of course."

        "Wife?  I didn't know you were married."  He smiled, a sad twist of his lips, amber gaze wistful.

        "It isn't common knowledge."  Leaning against the rail again he stared out over the river as well.  "And you?  What do you intend to do?"  He blinked in surprise at the short, bitter laugh the hitokiri uttered.  "What?"

        "I'll try to stay alive, of course."  Shaking his head he folded his arms over the rail and lowered his head slowly.  "Now that the end is drawing near, my necessity is drawing to a close.  Soon, I will become the target of another hitokiri…eliminated, silenced…" The words trailed off slowly.  He couldn't hide his bitterness.

        "That is a harsh fate indeed."  Saito glanced at the younger man's profile.  "You are still young, Battousai.  You can begin a new life…"

        "A new life?  Don't make me laugh, Saito.  I don't deserve a new life.  I'm not sure I deserved this one."  Shaking his head abruptly he straightened.  "All I can do is try to atone and avoid ending on the blade of another like me."

        "I'd offer my condolences, but I'm afraid that my sympathies don't quite reach that far."  Though he spoke harshly, Saito was aware that there was a hollow ring to his words.  He did sympathize with the hitokiri…and he pitied him.  He'd discovered through their brief encounters in the past that despite outward appearances, there was more depth to the man known as Hitokiri Battousai than first met the eye.  True, he was mostly insane and a deadly swordsman, but beneath it all he was a man torn by duty and his own idealistic heart.  It was all very sad, Saito decided.  The Ishinshishi had destroyed his life and now they were most likely out to end it as well.

        "I neither need nor want your pity, Saito.  I was simply stating a fact.  I may not like it, but I suppose I deserve it."  Shrugging he tilted his face up to the sky.  "I don't think there's a place for me in the new era, even if I did help to bring about the change."

        "What will you do, Battousai?"

        "As I said, I will seek a way to atone for all that I've done."  Smiling sadly he turned to face the older man.  "I know what I did was…wrong."  His smile faltered, replaced by a frown.  "I see things more clearly now.  I lost myself for a while and I did things I don't like myself for, but I can't change the past, nor can I bring back the dead."

        "This is true.  You can't run forever.  Someday you'll have to stand and face the judgment.  You know this, don't you?"

        He nodded slowly.  "Yes, I know that.  Perhaps I'll take your advice after all."  Tucking his hands into the sleeves of his haori he tried to stifle a shiver of cold.  "I'd like to see more of Japan…and maybe see the results of this revolution…after it's finished."

        "You are aware that that path is also a form of running?"  Saito shrugged and turned away.  "I must return to my patrol.  Unless you wish to die this night, I would suggest leaving the streets."

        Laughing softly he stepped away from the rail.  "Is that concern for my well being I detect behind your words, Saito?"

        "Hardly.  Merely a cautioning word, that is all.  The revolution is far from over and we are still enemies, despite our momentary truce."

        "True."  Slowly stepping around the captain of the third squad of the Shinsengumi, Battousai paused and looked up at him intently.  "Congratulations on your marriage, Saito.  Cherish her while you can…"

        Saito's eyes narrowed suspiciously.  "Is that a threat?"  He growled, resting his hand on the hilt of his katana.

        "No.  Merely advice from one who has known the grief of losing a loved one."

        "Ah, yes…your wife.  Tomoe, wasn't it?"  It had been a shock to discover that the hitokiri had been married and widowed at such a young age.  Briefly he wondered, not for the first time, just how old Battousai truly was.

        "Yes, Tomoe."  Sadness welled within him and he brutally pushed it aside.  He didn't have time for grief…not now.  Later, after the revolution was over and the fighting had ended…then he would properly honor her memory.  "Farewell, Saito Hajime…I doubt we'll meet again."

        "Farewell, Himura Kenshin…I hope we don't meet again."  Saito watched as the smaller man walked away, steps silent and deadly, his smaller frame quickly merging with the shadows of the moonless night.  He knew that if by chance they did meet again, there would be no other choice but to fight to the death.  He no longer wished for the younger man's death, but he also knew that his sense of duty would dictate his actions.  If they met again he would be honor bound to kill the hitokiri or die trying.

****To Be Continued…****

**_Author's Notes:_**

**__**

_I just wanted to thank the reviewer who went by the name "none" for pointing out that this story ended…badly.  **shrugs**  I hadn't realized I did that.  Sorry.  So, I'm going to try to continue it so that it ends on a better, more solid note…and hopefully doesn't leave the readers hanging in the lurch again.  I don't know what possessed me to do that…**shrugs**  I'll plead temporary insanity and a sever caffeine withdrawal…I haven't been receiving my normal quota of coffee in the mornings lately.  Hopefully more will be added SOON.  Again, thanks, "none"…I really appreciate your review, that I do._


	8. Part 8

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Madness of the Hitokiri Fanfic By:  Chiruken 

Part 8 

        Turning his face up to the warmth of the midday sun, he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh, clean air of the countryside.  _No blood…no stench of death…just good clean air…_ Smiling tentatively he touched his fingers to the hilt of his katana and paused, listening to the sounds of the birds twittering in the trees lining the road.  It was finally over…the bloodshed had finally ended.  He no longer needed to use his blade to take men's lives under cover of the night.  He was free of his self-imposed sense of duty to the cause.  His smile slowly faded.  Now he had to try to piece his life back together…seek atonement for his crimes against man.  "Where do I start?"  He whispered softly to the breeze blowing loose strands of his recently cropped hair into his eyes.  Reaching up to absently caress the crossed scars marring the otherwise smoothness of his cheek he sighed deeply.  He had to find a way…no matter how long it took, he had to find a way to try to set to right all the wrongs he had done during the revolution.

        Shaking his head he continued to move slowly up the deserted road.  First he would stop at Terumi's house and pay his respects.  He'd heard that she'd recently lost her husband.  It would be difficult for her to raise her children alone, but she was a strong woman.  He hoped that her children would grow up to enjoy the peace of this new era their father had died to bring into effect.  Peace was hard won.  There would be turbulent times ahead as the people adjusted to the new government being brought into power.  He hoped that the leaders of the Ishinshishi remembered their ideals in the coming years and protected this fledgling new era well.

        Shaking off the heavy thoughts he concentrated instead on the beauty of the day…something he hadn't had time to notice in too many years to count.  When was the last time he'd looked upon the blue of the sky and not wondered if it were the last cloudless day he'd see?  When was the last time he hadn't felt the dread of awaiting the black envelope to reach him, its contents sealing the fate of some unknown man?  "Too long…" He murmured under his breath.  Idly he wondered what the members of the Shinsengumi would do now that their units had been disbanded by the new government.  He hoped they would be able to adjust, but he doubted their warrior hearts would be able to rest easily now that their usefulness was at an end.  It was only a matter of time before the changes he overheard being discussed would be implemented.  The abolishment of the samurai class would be a great blow to their pride…but far worse was the proposed banning of arms, including the traditional katana.  He fingered the worn hilt of his own weapon uneasily.  He wondered if _he'd_ be able to adjust to the changing times.  Shrugging he dropped his hand again to his side.  "I have to.  There's no other way."

        He felt a weariness that had nothing to do with physical fatigue.  He was eighteen and set adrift in a world that was changing.  For five years all he'd known was bloodshed and distrust.  He'd been Hitokiri Battousai for so long he wondered if he could ever return to being Himura Kenshin.  Did that person even exist anymore?  He longed to return to his shishou's mountain and seek his guidance, but he knew that he couldn't.  The rift between them was too great to cross.  His actions during the revolution would repulse the sword master.  He knew that Hiko Seijuurou the thirteenth would never accept him back.  That path was closed to him, his old life dead.  He sighed deeply and shook his head.  There was no point in dwelling on it now.  What was done, was done and no amount of wishing would ever change that fact.  He'd consciously stepped onto the path that led him to where he was now.  He'd known the consequences to his actions the moment he agreed to be hitokiri for the Ishinshishi.  He had no one to blame but himself for the predicament he now found himself in.

        Grimacing, he paused at the familiar crossroads and looked to the left, seeing the small clearing where he'd faced Saito Hajime not quite a year before.  "Saito…" What was he doing now?  Was he even still alive?  He snorted softly.  Probably.  He was too stubborn and arrogant to die.  "Where is he now I wonder?"  Turning back to the road he frowned when he spotted a thin tendril of smoke curling up into the clear blue of the cloudless sky.  He was close to the small traveler's inn Terumi ran.  He'd be there before the hour was up.  If he hurried he may even be in time for the noonday meal.  He smiled, feeling his stomach rumble.  He hadn't eaten for nearly two days.  He was hungry, he realized with some surprise.  He'd been so intent on getting as far from Kyoto as possible that he'd neglected his body's needs in his haste.  Shrugging, he continued forward.  He could eat at Terumi's table.  He looked forward to seeing the children again…especially Akane-chan.  He especially liked the young girl and her bright, trusting smile.  She reminded him of a little girl he'd once seen on a mission to Edo, now renamed Tokyo, the new capital of the fledgling government.  He frowned, trying to remember her name.  He finally gave up after several moments.  All he could remember were her large blue eyes, full of innocent curiosity as she'd gazed at him through a partially open shouji at her father's doujou.  He'd been sitting watching the front gate warily from the shade of the engawa while the envoy he'd been ordered to protect discussed strategies with the master of the doujou, the girl's father.  It bothered him that he couldn't remember their names, but supposed it wasn't important.  The incident had been engraved on his memory because, unlike her father's students, she hadn't appeared to be afraid of him.  She'd even smiled shyly at him from her concealed position when he'd turned to look at her.

        Pausing in a small stand of trees he observed the quiet yard of the inn, Terumi's home.  Tilting his head to the side he wondered where the children were.  He stomach rumbled again.  He smiled ruefully.  They were probably inside, gathered around the tables preparing for their meal.  He wondered what new games he could learn from them.  He enjoyed playing with the children.  It helped him forget what he was…had been.  He grinned, happiness entering his eyes, banishing the shadows.  Now that the madness of the revolution had ended, his eyes had returned to the soft violet hue of his youth, before he'd began killing and lost his mind to the blood.

        Continuing forward with a lighter heart and step he allowed himself to feel hope for the future for the first time since he'd begun his decent into the darkness of the role of hitokiri.  "It's finally over…" Stepping closer he paused, uneasiness filling him.  It was too quiet.  He couldn't hear laughter drifting out through the doors and windows.  He couldn't hear the voices of the children squabbling amongst each other or the good-natured scolding of their mother.  All was still and silent.  Eerily so.  Feeling dread crowding out his momentary sense of relief he slowly, silently, stepped forward, hand moving to rest on the hilt of his katana automatically.  Biting his lip he crept forward, eyes moving warily over the building, noting for the first time the broken door yawning wide before him.  He cast out his senses, searching for the family he knew dwelled within.  Nothing.  His hand trembled as he neared the house, catching a familiar scent before his eyes spotted a horrifying sight.  Eyes widening in sudden, horrified realization he halted, gaze transfixed on the small, bloodied arm lying motionless over the threshold.  His trembling intensified as he slowly shook his head in denial.  It couldn't be… Not wanting to see any more he forced his legs to carry him closer, knowing before he even looked what he'd find within.  He shook his head again and halted in front of the door, staring straight ahead.  The scent was clear now.  He could smell blood…a lot of it.  "No…" He whispered and slowly lowered his gaze.  A soft, keening moan escaped his trembling lips when he saw the tiny body of a child, brutally slashed, her blood stained kimono torn, her doll covered in drying blood.  "Akane-chan…" He whispered the name of the little girl with the wide, trusting smile and felt the ground heave beneath him before he staggered forward half a step.  His legs finally refusing to bear his weight, he fell to his knees, hands catching himself before he fell forward, atop the child's still body.  Crawling forward slowly he gently touched his fingers to her cheek, feeling his chest tighten with grief.  He carefully lifted her small body into his arms and held her close to his chest, ignoring the blood smearing onto him, and cried for the first time since Tomoe, his wife, had died by his hand.

****To Be Continued…****


	9. Part 9

Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Madness of the Hitokiri Fanfic By:  Chiruken 

Part 9 

        "The trail leads to that inn, sir."

        Saito Hajime, former leader of the third squad of the now disbanded Shinsengumi nodded grimly.  He and the last three remaining members of his squad had been tracking a band of murderous thieves for the past three days and his temper was beginning to fray.  It seemed they were always one step behind the bastards.  Stopping to bury the victims had held them back, but honor dictated that they at least saw to the dead first before continuing on.  He was sorely tired of seeing dead and mutilated men, women and children.  In a way he longed for the orderly combat of the revolution again, as bloody as it had been.  At least then he'd known who his enemy had been.  "Spread out and approach from the four directions."  He didn't hold out much hope that they'd finally cornered the bandits, but caution was always best.  "Silently, as always."

        He didn't wait for acknowledgement of his orders.  He knew his men would obey.  They were highly trained and as eager as he was to find the men responsible for such brutal carnage.  He rubbed a hand over his face wearily.  He recognized the inn as being near the location of his last true battle with Battousai.  For a moment he wondered where the hitokiri was now.  Shrugging the distracting thoughts aside he moved forward stealthily, eyes trained on the silent building, dread forming in the pit of his stomach.  The home was occupied, he knew, by a woman and several children.  He spared a moment to pray that they'd somehow, by some miracle, escaped the murderers loose in the area.

        Flattening himself against the side of the building he raised a hand to cover his mouth and nose, the scent of blood and death strong on the air.  Shaking his head slowly he silently drew his katana.  Slowly creeping to the corner of the house he peered around the corner and started violently, a curse escaping his tightly clenched teeth on a hiss.  Casting one last look around the still yard he sheathed his weapon with a snap of his wrist and strode forward boldly, seeing the startled looks his men wore as they also approached the front of the building.  "Battousai, what are you do---" The rest of his harsh question was cut off when he finally saw the young hitokiri clearly.  Another curse, this much softer than the last, escaped his lips.  He recognized the body of the child held in the young man's arms.  Holding his hand up in a staying gesture to his men he approached the still figure of Hitokiri Battousai, expression grim.

        Slowly he raised his head, eyes dull with grief.  "Saito…" He murmured softly, recognition flitting across his pale features before he turned his gaze back to the girl he held protectively against his chest.

        Saito stared down at the bowed head of his greatest rival from the revolution.  Slowly lowering himself to a crouch he peered into the downcast features of the young man.  "What happened here?"  He asked softly.  He had no doubt that the hitokiri had not been responsible for this bloodshed.  Even if his demeanor had not been filled with grief and sorrow, their past encounters had given the older man much insight into the hitokiri's mind.  He knew the younger man cherished children and would never intentionally harm one, especially not this one, a child he had known.

        "Saito-san…" The rest of his squad slowly approached, confusion etched on their features.  They recognized the hitokiri, yet they couldn't understand their leader's actions.  Should they not be attacking?  He was their enemy after all.

        Throwing a quelling glance over his shoulder, Saito scowled.  "Stand down."  He understood his men's bewilderment and he owed them an explanation for his actions, but that would have to wait.  He gestured for them to lower their weapons.  The last thing they needed was for the hitokiri to decide they were the enemy at that moment.  If he attacked, his men didn't stand a chance against him.  Reaching out slowly so as not to startle the young man, he rested a hand on his shoulder.  "Battousai…" He began only to be thrown violently off balance.

        "Don't touch me!"  Standing abruptly, still cradling the body of the child against his chest, he backed away, towards the broken door, free hand reaching for his katana.  He stopped before drawing the weapon, breathing hard, expression filled with anguish.  "Did you do this, Saito?  Did you kill Akane-chan?"  His tone was that of a confused boy, filled with betrayed hurt.

        Standing slowly, Saito shook his head.  "You know better than that."  He studied him carefully, noting with no small measure of relief that he wasn't drawing his katana though his hand remained clenched on the hilt.  From the corner of his eye he saw his men moving to flank the hitokiri, their intentions obvious.  Turning to them, expression harsh, he brought his hand up.  "Stand down!"  He barked the command out before turning back to face his former adversary.  "We are not the enemy, Battousai.  We have been tracking a band of thieves who have been terrorizing the area, murdering and plundering in the confusion left in the wake of the end of the revolution."  He spoke slowly, clearly, willing the younger man to calm down.

        "Thieves?"  He repeated slowly relaxing his stance reluctantly.  "Terumi-dono had nothing…only her children and this inn."

        "That may be true, but the bandits couldn't have known that."  Saito slowly approached again, holding his hands out in a gesture of peace.  "I understand how you feel, but…"

        He let out a harsh bark of laughter that contained no humor.  "You understand how I feel?  That's a good one, Saito.  Real clever.  Next you'll be saying that we should work together to bring these men to justice."  Shaking his head sharply he narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  "What are you after, Saito?"

        "Damn it, stop putting words in my mouth."  He could feel his temper rising.

        "Saito-san…" He turned at the sudden warning in the man's tone.  "Some one approaches."

        "Divert them.  Don't let them anywhere near the inn."

        "Yes, Sir."

        "Battousai, listen to me and listen well.  My men would like nothing better than to kill you where you stand.  If you continue acting like an ass I just might let them."

        He released a deep sigh.  "What do you really want, Saito?  I don't want to play with you anymore."

        "I'm not playing some game, ahou.  The bandits I spoke of are very real and the more time we waste on you means the greater distance they place between us.  I have every intention of bringing those bastards to justice and I won't let you or anyone else stop me.  Is that clear?  Now, release the child so we can give her a proper burial.  Then you can decide what you want.  Is that understood?"

        "What I want?"  He repeated softly, slowly lowering his gaze to rest on the still features of the child he still held.  His shoulders slumped in defeat and he slid down the wall to kneel in the doorway, gently laying her on the bloodstained floor, tenderly folding her small hands across her chest.  Reaching to the side he lifted her bloodied doll and placed it beneath her hands.  "What do I want?"  Drawing in a shuddering breath he bowed his head and closed his hands into fists.  "I want the death to stop…" He whispered before falling to the side, darkness claiming him as his body finally succumbed to the oblivion of unconsciousness. 

        "They were travelers, Saito-san.  We've sent them…" The words trailed off as the men noticed the collapsed form of the hitokiri.  "What happened?"

        "He passed out."  Saito turned to face his men grimly.  "All right.  Let's be about it while he's unconscious.  The dead must be seen to."

        Casting curious looks between the young hitokiri and their leader they set about digging the graves quickly while Saito knelt beside him.  "Damn."  He muttered.  "What are we going to do with you?"

****To Be Continued…****


	10. Part 10

**Rurouni Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version ©N. Watsuki/Shueisha Fuji-TV SME Visual Works Inc. Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

**The Madness of the Hitokiri**

By: Chiruken

**Part 10**

_Blood_... The tangy scent was cloying, nauseating. Battousai moaned softly, slowly, reluctantly opening his eyes and wincing as his gaze was filled with stabbing shards of light. He lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the brightness of the setting sun and moved to a sitting position. The crackle of a fire drew his attention and he turned slowly, focusing on the men crouched across from him watching him warily. _Blood and death heavy on the air_... He blinked, a slight frown marring his features as disjointed images played out through his mind, confusing at first, their meaning unclear to his still foggy mind. _A small arm, covered with blood, laying over a threshold..._ His hands closed into fists as he bowed his head, understanding slowly dawning as his mind cleared. _Torn flesh and ripped clothing, a doll covered with blood_... He squeezed his eyes shut tight in an effort to block out the sight, but it was impossible...it was forever engraved into his memory. _Akane-chan_... Reluctantly his lifted his head again and turned his gaze back to the men watching him from the other side of the small fire.

"Good. You're awake." Saito Hajime, former leader of the third squad of the Shinsengumi stood and held out a bowl. When the younger man didn't take it, merely stared at it blankly, he scowled. "Eat."

Battousai slowly took the offered bowl and stared down at the rice it contained. "Itadakimasu." He muttered dully after accepting the chopsticks handed to him. He ate slowly, like an automaton, not really tasting anything. He felt sick from the memories competing for attention in his mind, the images of Terumi and her children slaughtered taking precedence over all else.

Saito scowled down at his former enemy's bowed head. He was becoming increasingly disturbed by the other man's subdued demeanour. He was becoming more certain that he much preferred the deranged killer he'd first encountered to what he was now observing, despite the obvious insanity he'd displayed. Reaching into his haori, he withdrew a cigarette and placed it at the corner of his mouth, golden gaze never leaving Battousai as he lit a match and touched it to the end. A thin tendril of smoke rose, momentarily stinging his eyes. He liked the scent of burning tobacco much more than that of blood, his reasoning behind taking up the habit of smoking. He studied him for several more tense minutes before abruptly turning away. He nodded to his waiting men. "Move out." He ordered shortly as they stood. They'd discussed their next move while the former hitokiri had been unconscious, determining that depending on his frame of mind when he awakened, they would move out and continue the search for the murderers. The other three men didn't like the though of leaving their leader alone with Battousai, but his orders were absolute.

Battousai, caught within his own morbid introspection of death and blood and the resulting feelings of guilt, didn't notice the men taking their leave. _If this is what the new era will bring...why did we even fight the revolution? _His thoughts were filled with deep sorrow tinged with a hint of anger.

Saito crouched beside the younger man and shook his head slowly. "Still drowning in self-pity, Battousai?" His harsh tone drew the other man's attention immediately, just as he'd intended. "Do you intend to sit there for the rest of your miserable life staring at a bowl of rice?"

"Maybe." He shrugged and turned his attention back to the rice, eyes alternating between sorrowful violet and angry amber.

"Ahou." Saito scowled and tossed his cigarette into the dying fire.

"No need to be insulting, Saito." He thrust the half-empty bowl into the older man's hands and stood abruptly. "You said it was the bandits you were tracking that did this." He lifted his face to the rapidly darkening sky, staring intently at the stars just beginning to show. Saito's only answer was a grunt of assent. "Are you certain of this?"

Standing slowly, he looked down at the younger man with a scowl. "Nothing in this world is certain, Battousai. Of course I'm not certain. It could have been someone else, some other band of murderous thieves. It could have been the work of one madman. With no witnesses, nothing can be determined as absolute."

"Terumi-dono's inn was used as an outpost for messengers by the Ishinshishi." He turned abruptly and glared up at the taller man. "Perhaps it was an act of revenge for their aid during the revolution."

"Perhaps." He agreed mildly, returning the angry gaze calmly. "Or it could have been a random act of violence." He folded his arms across his chest. "What do you intend to do about it?"

Battousai rested his hand on the familiar and worn leather of the hilt of his katana. "Tenchu." He growled before turning abruptly away and striding off into the growing shadows. "Don't get in my way, Saito."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He muttered under his breath, following the smaller man with a smirk. "Our goals, in this instance, coincide."

**«¤»¤»«¤»**

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**Meep! ««dodges bokkens and flying daikon»» Gomen, gomen! ««bows deeply in apology»» It's taken forever to update this, and for that I offer my sincerest apologies. --; My only excuse is that I had a severe case of Writer's Block followed closely by one of the worst cases of personal stress brought on by family crisis. I also apologize in advance if this chapter was kind of sucky and too short...I'm still not in the swing of things with my writing and am slowly trying to get back into it.**_

_**At any rate, please enjoy! Hopefully more will come...without such an ungodly wait to accompany it.**_

_**As always, all thoughts and comments are appreciated...and all Flames will be accepted, stored and used to heat my house during the loooooong and cold Saskatchewan winter.**_

_**x**_

_**Chiruken**_


End file.
